Triloy Part 2
by Xanderrocksthehouse
Summary: UPDATE This strory was missing a a chapter. It was something a simple proofread should have caught. I apologize but thank the person for bringing it to my attention. More then that I hope the story makes more sense now with the new chapter
1. Trilogy Part 2

"Hey Dawn get your butt down here. Xander just pulled up and I don't want you late for school or making him late for work." Dawn yelled from her room.

"I'll be down in two minutes." Xander opened the front door walking in making a b line for the coffee maker.

"Hey Buff you are looking good." She walked up to Xander whispering to him.

"Don't worry Dawn is in her room." Xander scanned the room to make sure it was empty before making his move. He stepped to her and whispered.

"You look amazing today Buffy." She smiled and put her hands on his collar looking in to his eyes.

"You look pretty amazing yourself" Xander leaned in and kissed Buffy slowly and softly. He pulled back and looked at her.

"This is always my favorite part of the day. I get to see you. I can pretend we are a real couple."

"I wish we could tell people Xander." He nodded and let go of a sigh.

"I know. I want the same thing but right now it's too soon. I mean I was engaged a month ago and if Anya found out."

"I know. You are right. Being right doesn't make it any easier." They heard the footsteps on the stairs and Xander stepped back from Buffy and picked up his coffee cup. Buffy picked up an issue of People trying to look casual.

"Hey Xander. Are you ready to go? "Ready when you are." Buffy handed Dawn her oh so familiar and predictable blueberry Poptarts.

"I want you home right after school. You are still in trouble." Dawn sighed and nodded. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed towards the front door. As she walked out the front door she looked at Xander.

"She is such a hypocrite. When she was my age she snuck out her window every night." Xander walked to the passenger side opening the door for Dawn.

"Well you are right about that. The difference was Buffy was sneaking out to kill the undead not to make out with a boy."

"Oh come on. Are you going to tell me in all those years with Angel it was all killing undead?" Xander opened his mouth ready to say something then laughed.

"Okay fine you are being punished for nothing life sucks welcome to your teenage years."

A few minutes later Xander pulled up to the front of the school. "Have a good day Dawnie."

"Thanks for the ride Xander." She jumped out of the car and ran quickly to her friend Janet. Xander smiled and drove to work.

A few hours had passed and Buffy had ran to the grocery store picking up a few basic supplies. Willow was sitting at the table in the kitchen going over her psych notes when she heard the front door fly open quickly and slam shut. She looked up to see Spike wrapped in a blanket.

"Why do you run out in the middle of the day? One of these times"

"Yeah yeah Red I get it. Big ball in the sky going to make me a big pile of ash. Save the lecture."

"What are you doing here Spike?"

"I got some big nasties looking for me. I need a place to hide for a couple hours."

"Buffy isn't going to like"

"I'll be in the basement the entire day. I just need some place dark and gloomy. Won't be in anyone's way. Where is she? I'll ask her that way you won't have to be in the middle."

"She went to the store. She'll be back soon enough." Willow picked up her book bag and started packing her books and paper in to her nap sack.

"Off to class?" She nodded and threw the bag over her shoulder.

"You can stay till she gets here but if you make a mess."

"Yeah yeah I know." With that Willow left and Spike opened the basement door going down the steps. Their was an old twin bed they kept down in storage and he figured at the very least he could catch a few hours sleep.

Buffy walked in carrying two paper bags. They weren't so much hard to carry, as they were just big and awkward. Spike heard the bags and footsteps on the floor and groaned. He knew he needed to go talk to Buffy. He rolled over on his side.

"Willow you here?" She called up the steps. She sighed getting no response. "Lonely old Buffy" Xander walked in through the front door just a few seconds later.

"Hello Hello. Your favorite handy man is here with the right tool for the right job." Buffy couldn't help but roll her eyes at the corny joke. Spike stopped at the basement door opening it just a crack. He didn't feel like dealing with Xander right now. Xander in the mean time had walked to the grocery bags and started to help Buffy put them away.

"So Buffy how is your day?"

"Don't worry. No one is here We are good." He smiled stepping to her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her in to a kiss.

"How's my girl?" Spike's jaw dropped on the floor. If his heart had been beating what he had witnessed might have stopped it.

"I love it when you say that. I like being your girl." He smiled keeping his arms around her for a little longer."

"I was having this thought. Next weekend Will is going to that Women of the Coven convention in LA and Dawn's friend Janice is having her sweet 16 so she isnt' going to be around much."

"I like where you are going with this."

"Well it's not like we can go out in the open but that doesn't mean we can't spend the weekend together" Just then his phone rang out. He sighed quickly taking it out. "Damn I better get back to work." Buffy just nodded.

"Okay you can go. But just so you know I'm holding you to that whole weekend in" He was out the door and Buffy went back to putting groceries away. Spike had decided it was time to let his presence be known.

He cleared his throat as Buffy turned around quickly. She dropped the bag of sugar she about to put away. "Spike what the hell are you doing here?"

"I asked Willow if I could hide out here a few hours." He had an angry look on his face. He put his hands behind his back. "I have some people looking for me and."

"How long have you been here?"

"Well I was going to come up and help you carry the bags but it seemed someone beat me to it." Buffy suddenly lost the color in her face.

"You saw Xander here?"

"Cut the crap Summers. You thought you could just keep something like this secret."

"Spike you might have seen some things that."

"This is a joke right? I mean XANDER HARRIS. What about what we have shared? What about?"

"This is a joke right? What we have. Spike I've said it before. I don't know how much more clear I can make this. There will never ever be an us. You are beneath me."

"I'm beneath you am I?" The bitter words hung in his mouth and all that was left was anger. "I wasn't always beneath you. I can remember a time being under you and on top of you."

"I swear to God Spike if you ever tell anyone"

"Anyone? Anyone? Maybe a certain carpenter."

"Give me a reason to stake you."

"Oh we can't anger Xander." He looked her up and down "I can't even stand to look at you. You have no idea how much you." Buffy had heard enough and laughed.

"Can't stand to look at me?" She went over to the blankets that was on the floor and pushed it in to Spike's arms giving him his invitation to leave. "Right cause you are such a good man compared to Xander?"

"I've had your back I am the"

"Xander is a good man cause deep down that's who he is. There is no good in you Spike. There is a chip. A chip that might I add time and time again you have tried to have removed. Every day Xander does what is right because that's who he is. Every day you wake up and you crave destruction. You crave pain and the only reason you don't do it is because you can't"

"Chip or not I am a good man." She shook her head and laughed.

"Right cause since you've had that chip you has been so good. Do I have to remind you Riley came back in town cause you were selling demon eggs? He was going to kill you."

"That was."

"Then there was that time at the garbage dump. You saw Toth and decided to give him the heads up. You told him to kick my ass."

"Look that was."

"You know what else I remember? I remember Xander throwing himself in front of me. He took the shot that was meant for me cause. Well that's cause it's who he is. So the next time you want to compare yourself to someone I'd aim a little lower. Think garden slug. Xander Harris is the finest man I've ever known. You are filth."

"Filth?" She pushed him against the door angry.

"And you are no longer welcome here." That taste of anger that had been there seconds before was now multiplied time ten. Spike glared at her wanting to hurt not just her but Xander. He quickly shrouded himself with the blanket and flung open the door running out. Buffy watched him scurry and smoke.

She knew Spike was going to talk. It wasn't his style to play secret keeper. She could threaten him left and right but that was almost a dare to him. Tell Spike not to do something and it was the surefire way to see that he does. She closed her eyes shaking her head. "Xander isn't going to like this."


	2. Revenge

Anya sat in the magic box listening to her oldest friend Halfreck go on and on about how she had recently punished a father who had stop making child support payments. Something about turning him in to what he truly was and now he was a giant slime monster or pile of slime or something slime. Most of the story slipped past her cause she couldn't separate herself from her own pain.

"Anyanka! Are you even listening? I swear I am l doing some of my best work I've ever done. I'm regaling you with truly powerful vengeance tales and you stand there with that dopey look on your face."

"Look I'm sorry I just haven't had a lot of time to think about…"

"Think about anything that isn't that stupid boy"

"You don't understand I was ready to give everything. Everything up. For what? A human. I lowered my standards and myself. I said hey he's not perfect but hey I can settle and how does he pay me back?"

"You are a vengeance demon again we don't complain. We get revenge. Remember it's kind of our thing." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh right. Why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah. All of my former friends are now siding with Xander. I couldn't get one of them to wish Xander a mild case of acne much less anything truly evil."

"Are you telling me that in all the years of Xander fighting evil that he never pissed off one person who would wish him harm?"

"He's a very very likeable" Just then the bell from the front door of the magic box rang out as Spike came in through the front door. He threw his blanket aside and quickly stepped in to the shadows. Halfrek and Anya looked at each other as if the idea hit them at the same time.

"Ask and ye shall receive Anyanka."

"Halfrek I think I need to talk to Spike."

"Yeah I'm on my way out." Anya lingered over to Spike. She had a plan in mind but knew what in order to use Spike for her plan she'd have to be subtle. Show a certain amount of restraint.

"Spike I'm glad you came in today. I was wondering if"

"WE NEED TO GET VENGANCE ON XANDER AND BUFFY!" Anya's eyes widened a little surprised at how easy that was.

"Well I couldn't be happier to hear you say that. I am more about punishing Xander. I mean Buffy and I aren't exactly the best of friends but it's not like she's done anything to me." Spike shook his head.

"Sit your ass down. I got something you are going to want to know."

"Excuse me."

"They are screwing each other."

"WHAT?"

"Probably have been for a while now."

"Spike you are pissed at Buffy and I get that but making up some story so that I work my vengeance on her."

"It isn't a story. I just came from her place. They didn't know I was there and I caught them." She stood up angry her hands now balled in to fists.

"I was engaged to him just weeks ago and now he's."

"Oh I betcha this was going on during your little engagement. I could tell you things."

"That bitch. I trusted her. I asked her to be my maid of honor. I gave her my trust and the entire time she was screwing me over by screwing my fiancé."

"I want to make him pay but I want to see her pay. I want them both to. I just wish." Anya quickly put her hand over Spike's mouth.

"Oh no. We are not wasting this. He's going to pay. She's going to pay. We need to think. Not just the first idea that pops in your head." Spike smiled a wicked smile. He could see now why it was that Anya was in the line of work she was.

"Too right." Spike pulled up a chair sitting next to the counter. "It has to be something painful."

"Problem is any magic's we do Willow will find a way to undo. Any beasts or big nasties Buffy will just kill."

"So where in the blue hell does that leave us?" Suddenly an idea entered his head. "I know something like we erase him. Something like he never existed?"

"It's too messy. Alternate realities. If you change one thing then everything gets thrown out of whack. Besides Cordeila wished Buffy out of Sunnydale once and she still found a way." Anya stood up her hands behind her back. She was pacing and thinking.

"They both want each other so much. How miserable would they be if they were apart?"

"Problem is that where you going to put them that they can't find there way back to each other?"

"What if they weren't looking?" Anya went back to pacing beginning to formulate the idea in her head. "Oh it wouldn't be difficult. We erase them. Not just from each others life but." Spike smiled and stood up starting to understand

"Right a little something special so that Willow and Giles no one remembers."

"The wish will fill in the holes. Instead of Xander get split in half by Toth maybe it will be Riley." Spike rubbed his hands together smiling and happy.

"Oh I'm loving this plan"

"I can't make the wish myself Spike. I am just the vessel from which it will flow." He laughed and smiled having a grin from ear to ear.

"It would be my honor to make this happen."

"Don't screw this up Spike. If you word one thing wrong."

"I got this." Spike closed his eyes and smiled. "I wish the last 10 years of Xander Harris life was completely forgotten about. He won't remember any of his friends and they won't remember him. They will be strangers to each other." Anya's once pleasant face had reverted to it's demon form and the glowing pendant she wore around her neck glowed as she said one word that was going to change everything as they knew it.

"Granted."


	3. Empty Spaces

It had been weeks since the wish. It had been nothing but benefits for Spike. Sure enough Xander was gone. Anya and Spike knew the truth but they were the only ones. Spike found a lot of it quite amusing.

For Halloween it wasn't Xander who dressed as the soldier it was Jonathan, It wasn't Xander who joined the swim team it was Oz. When the Hyena spirit looked for a leader it was Larry. All of their histories were filled with memories like that. Where ever Xander really was. He was replaced with a false memory. The funny thing was the last year or two with Oz and Riley gone most of the memories were filled in with Spike. Which only drew him deeper in to the group. Which equaled more time with Buffy.

As far as he was concerned all of this was win win. Buffy was even talking about letting Spike live in the basement. After all it was the least she could do for him. It was Spike, Willow and Tara and Anya who had worked the magic back from the dead.

Tonight he was joining Buffy out on patrol. After the sunset he walked out the door of his crypt and hummed while he walked to Buffy's. He was in such a good mood if he could breath he would probably have whistled. Spike was just about to walk in the front door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he could say anything a Belagio Demon spun him around.

"Ne hecto parlo targe on patoora SPIKE."

"Sorry but I don't speak… What the hell are you again?" No answer was given instead he picked Spike up and tossed him through the front window of the Summers home. Spike landed on the coffee table smashing it too pieces. He groaned in pain. "Bloody hell that hurts." The Red scaled demon grabbed a piece of splintered wood from the frame. Spike knew what the demon had planned "Oh hell." He quickly tried to get up but the demon kicked him in the head.

"Hey Ugly." The demon looked in the direction of the voice to find a pissed off slayer with a sword in hand. "This is my house and I don't appreciate you thrashing it." The demon charged Buffy and she jumped over it quickly and easily. It only took a second after that for the axe to find it's sweet spot right at the base of the neck.

The demon head lopped off and fell to the floor as the body fell the opposite way. Buffy sighed looking at her newly thrashed house. "Look what that bastard did to my house." Spike pulled himself up off of the ground holding his side a little bit.

"No. Don't come over and check on me. I'm just fine." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"What the hell did you do to that thing?"

"Honestly I don't know. I didn't recognize him." Buffy looked at him skeptically. She knew Spike could find trouble anywhere.

"Really?"

"I swear to you. I don't know why the hell he did any of that." Buffy stepped back looking at the mess.

"He totally destroyed the window." She put her hands on her hips. She then smiled. "Oh well I guess you can fix it."

"Fix it?"

"Well you did break it."

"I was thrown through it. Not like I really had an option."

"What's the big deal? I mean you fixed the window at the college. Remember that whole stuff about shimming a window when it's not square or something or other."

"I did? I mean I did. Right I can fix that window. I know how to do that."

"Great so you will?"

"Well I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean I would need all the right tools and I can't work on it during the day and that's when the window store is open and." He clapped his hands together. "You hire a window guy and I'll cover what ever it costs?" Buffy looked at him confused. She didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Someone with all your natural carpentry skills but fine I'll call someone in the morning."

"That's the spirit." Spike smiled and picked up a battle axe. "As for tonight I say we patrol." Buffy didn't say anything but instead followed him in agreement. Buffy was quiet most of the night. It was obvious something was on her mind. 3 staked vampires and one 3-armed toad beast later Spike finally said something. "So you want to tell me what is bothering you."

"You wouldn't understand. Hell I don't understand it."

"Right cause I'm dead I couldn't possibly be able to comprehend with someone who is alive. God forbid I might have some insight you might find useful."

"Spike stop. It's been a long night and I want to go home." He put his hands in his pockets and just nodded.

"Do you think I could maybe stay over at your place tonight?"

"Spike not tonight. I don't want to deal with vampires tonight." Spike shook his head.

"Wow that wasn't bitchy at all." Spike walked away pissed off. Buffy felt like she should apologize but she didn't have it in her to apologize. She was tired and went home. As she walked in she flopped on the couch and sat down Willow was sitting in the chair across from her typing on her laptop.

"Hey Buffy. Is everything all right? You seem kind of bummed out?"

"It's not bummed out. I just feel like."

"Like?" She sat up and looked at Willow

"Does everything feel okay to you?"

"What do you mean? Does it feel okay?"

"I don't know what I mean. I know everything is how it is and it's that way for a reason. It's just lately it's like there is something missing"

"You know it's strange some times I feel that way too."

"It's like there is this thing. I should remember it and I should know it but I can't. There is this giant space where something used to be." Buffy shook her head and stood up ready to go to bed. "It's probably nothing." She yawned.

"Night Buffy." Buffy nodded at her then turned around suddenly remembering something.

"Hey Will do you think you could look up a phone number for some one to come fix the window?"

"It's too late to call tonight but I'll do it first thing in the morning." Buffy nodded and walked up to her room falling asleep. The last thing she thought of before she fell asleep was the giant empty space and trying to figure out what it was she needed if she was ever going to have it filled.


	4. Don't I know you?

That night when she slept she dreamed. She was in the Master's lair again. This time she was watching everything as it unfolded in front of her. It was like a movie and she was watching it unfold. Only this was different. She lay there motionless in the puddle and it wasn't Giles who was giving her CPR.

She didn't know who it was. She tried to see his face but it was fuzzy and unclear. She didn't recognize the man and didn't know who it could be but she knew he was good. The feeling this man gave her was warmth and comfort. She knew that he was someone she could trust even if she didn't' know who it was. There was a light about him that shined brighter then she'd ever seen.

She found herself stepping closer to him wanting to see who this man was. As she drew closer she could feel the excitement building inside. She was close enough to him now. He slowly started to turn his head looking right at her as.

"DING DONG DING DONG." Buffy groaned lying in the bed waking up. She rolled over on her side annoyed for being woke up, She yelled at the ceiling not wanting to get out of bed. "Willow can you get that?" Ding Dong Ding Dong. It was no use Willow must have already left for school. So she threw her feet over the side of the bed and grabbed her robe tying it around her. She grumbled wondering who dare would interrupt her slumber.

She came down the stairs yelling at the door. "I'm coming." She checked herself in the mirror quickly and then opened the door. Xander stood on her front step tool box in hand. He smiled at her. He just stared at her for a second and Buffy the same. She was trying to figure out where she knew this man. Finally she spoke up saying something.

"Can I help you?" Xander was still caught up trying to figure her out.

"Ah I'm uhm." He shook his head. "I'm the carpenter."

"Oh for the window. Why don't you come inside and take" she stopped mid sentence. "Do I know you?"

"You know I was just thinking that same thing. My name is Xander."

"And I am Buffy." Buffy scratched her head trying to figure out how she knew him. "Did you go to school at Sunnydale High?"

"In the 5th grade my family packed up and we all moved to Belgium."

"Belgium?" She sighed, "So you must know a lot about Belgium."

"You'd think I would?' He shook his head and walked to the smashed out window "Anyways I assume this is the window that you need to have repaired?"

"Yeah I am hoping you can do it fairly cheaply."

"I should be able to help you." He looked at the framing and took out a pad of paper writing down some numbers. He finally looked up at her. "300 dollars."

"Doesn't seem like too much."

"Well it's not really much of a job. I can probably have it done for you in half a day."

"My friend is paying for it so if you need cash up front then it will be a few days."

"You plan on screwing me over?" She laughed thinking he was joking.

"Wasn't on my direct list of things to do."

"Well then I'm sure you are good for it."

"Great. So when can you start?"

"I really hate leaving you with this huge hole in the front of your house." He scratched his chin then looked at his watch. "I'll take the measurements and see if I can get the window in yet tonight."

"Wow you can start that soon?"

"Unless you have plans. I mean if you have plans then I can do it another time."

"No no no. If I can get it done now then I'll stay."

"Well I will do what I can. Hopefully by the end of the night you'll have a window where a hole once was." Buffy smiled at him. Good common sense would say that you should check a person background and credentials but she had a feeling. There was goodness to him and a familiarity to him. Something told her this was a man she could trust.

He opened his toolbox and started taking measurements. He was writing down the measurements on the little notepad. Something about the house spoke to him. It felt like he knew the place. When he had the measurements he called placing the order for the window. Just his luck they had the perfect size in stock and if he hurried he could pick up everything he needed before they closed for the day.

Buffy had since retreated to the kitchen where she was starting a pot of coffee. She smiled. "Would you like a cup?"

"If I'm going to get this done tonight I have to run to get the supplies but I'll be back."

"I'm not sure if I said this or not but thank you. This really really means a lot to me that you are doing this on such short notice. I appreciate it."

"Who knows maybe some day you'll have a chance to repay me."

"Well I just hope your girlfriend doesn't get mad that I'm taking your evening."

He smirked a little. He could have sworn that was a come on. She was checking to see if he was single or not. "No girlfriend to get angry." Buffy smiled at him hearing that he was available. "Anyways I better move if I am going to get this window done."

As he left Buffy ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She was still in her bathrobe and pj's. While Xander was at the store she took a shower put on some make up, splashed on some perfume and put on her low cut blouse and blue jeans.

An hour later Xander was back with everything that was needed. He worked on the window framing and shimming. Dawn walked in through the front door seeing Xander. She smiled seeing him working.

"Well hellllloooo mister." Xander turned around smiling at Dawn.

"You live here too?" He looked at Dawn once again the same familiar feeling coming to him.

"You fixing the window?"

"That's my job little lady." He stuck his hand out to her "Names Xander and you are?"

"I'm Dawn. Did my sister hire you?"

"Is Buffy your sister?" Dawn nodded "Then yep. She was the one who hired me."

"Well I won't keep you from your work." Dawn put her book bag over her shoulder and went up to her room. She stopped at Buffy's room knocking on the door.

"Come in." Dawn saw Buffy putting lip-gloss on and sitting in front of the mirror.

"I saw the wonderful piece of man meat you hired. He makes me want to break some other stuff to have him fix."

"He is easy to look at."

"Well I call dibs on him."

"Too late I already did. Besides he's too old for you." Dawn sighed knowing her sister was right.

"Well I can see you are pulling out the big guns."

"I know it sounds strange but he seems"

"Familiar?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I know it seems strange but it feels like I should know him."

"Maybe it's a past life thing?" Buffy tossed her hair back and walked out of her room. Dawn followed her down the hall and to the kitchen.

"Oh God Buffy you aren't going to cook are you? You need to put your best foot forward and almost everything you cook is one foot in the grave."

"Hey I can make a few things."

"Don't say I didn't warn you?"

Xander was still framing the window pulling out the old wood and putting in the new. He touched the broken frame and he was sure he had done this before. This wasn't daja vu. This was something else. He knew his work and this was something he did. He closed his eyes running his hands over the frame trying to remember.

He shook his head frustrated. Just then he heard the front door open. He opened his eyes. Willow took off her coat and looked at Xander.

"Hello?" Xander looked at her.

"Willow Rosenberg?"

"Sorry do I know you?"

"I think we were friends back in Kindergarten."

"Really I don't" Then it came to her and she smiled "Xander Harris." She smiled a welcoming smile to him then pulled him in for a hug. "God I haven't seen you since"

"5th grade when my family moved to Belgum."

"But you are back now?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Your friend Buffy she hired me to repair the window."

"Small world?" She smiled at her old friend. She felt closeness to him like everyone else but put it on her connection to him from the past. "We have to catch up?"

"I'd really really like that."

"What ever you do don't leave till we have exchanged info."

"Give you my word." Xander then went back to work on the window while Willow went to the kitchen to join Buffy and Dawn.

Willow set down her school bag and looked at Buffy. You aren't going to believe it but that guy you hired."

"Let me guess. You feel like you know him. Dawn and I were saying the same thing."

"Actually I do know him. We were in school together a long time ago." Dawn smiled pulling herself up on the counter to sit.

"So you know sexy construction worker?"

"His name is Xander and yes Dawn I know him. In kindergarten we were best friends."

"Buffy is interested in him." Willow smiled and looked at her friend.

"Really?"

"He seems like a good guy. I mean he did the window incredibly cheap and he did it quickly saying he didn't want to leave me with a big gaping hole in the front of the house."

"That sounds like the Xander I remember. If I'm completely honest I have to say I get it. I spent a good part of my elementary school years crushing on him.

"And he doesn't' have a girlfriend." Willow laughed a little finding it funny how direct Buffy was being.

"Wow you really are in to him aren't you?" Buffy started boiling a pot of water and grabbed some ingredients from the top of the cabinets.

"I know this seems crazy cause I barely know him but it feels like I do. There is something about him that is just so incredibly familiar." Dawn nodded and spoke up.

"She's right. I feel like I know him from some where."

"Well I feel that way too but I actually do know him."

While the girls were in the kitchen talking about Xander one more person came walking through the front door. Unlike the other 3 girls Xander didn't get a good feeling off this guy. Spike had to wait for the sun to go down but he was finally able to make his way over to Buffy's.

You could have knocked him over with a feather when he saw who was working on the window. He could feel the anger rising in his gut.

"Harris what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Xander put his hammer down and looked at the bleach blonde vampire.

"Excuse me do I know you?"

"Don't be cute with me Harris. How did you do it? What was it? A spell?" He grabbed Xander by his shirt desperate for an answer. Xander had that familiar feeling once again. The difference was he felt like he hated this guy.

"Get your damn hands off me now."

"OR WHAT?" Buffy came running in with Dawn and Willow close behind. She saw Spike grabbing Xander. She was not pleased.

"What the hell are you doing Spike? Let him GO NOW." Spike did as Buffy asked but still wanted answers.

"I want to know what he is doing here?"

"I'm repairing the window ya dick" Buffy was a little surprised. Not a lot of people stood up to Spike. He could be quite intimidating and not a lot of people stood up to him.

"Spike you told me to hire someone to fix the window. Well this is the someone and he is a guest in this home I expect better manners from you in MY HOUSE." Spike found it amazing of all the possible carpenters in Sunnydale he was the one that wound up on her doorstep.

"Well it doesn't' matter. I don't want him here and since I'm paying I say he is out?" Buffy shook her head not backing down.

"Spike he has already been working on the window and spent money on supplies."

"Fine I'll cover what ever he is out but I want him gone now." Xander was pissed now that this guy was trying to push him around and he wasn't going to back down

"I started this job Goldilocks and I'm not leaving till it's done." Spike bit his lip enraged that Buffy wasn't taking his side.

"Buffy he's unprofessional and."

:"And he is the guy I chose. So you can deal with that Spike."

"Well I'm not paying."

"Fine Spike. Don't pay it. I will find a way to pay it myself. You can get the hell out of my house." Spike made a fist wanting to throw a punch but he knew with the chip in his head it would be pointless. He looked at Xander angry then at Buffy.

"I don't know how you got back here Harris but don't' get comfortable." Buffy had heard enough,

"GOOD BYE SPIKE." With that he turned around stormed out the front door slamming it. The room fell silent for a minute then Buffy spoke up. "I'm sorry that had to happen. I don't know what got in to him. But he seemed to know you."

"I don't know how. Doesn't matter anyways. I think the guy is a douche bag." Buffy sighed now having a new problem.

'"But he was the douche bag who was supposed to pay for this window." Xander could see the pain in her eyes.

"Hey you are a friend of Willows and that is good enough for me. I'll make you a deal. You tell all your friends about my business and that Xander Harris is the best construction worker you've ever seen and I'll take care of the rest." Buffy smiled at him then shook her head

"That is so nice of you but I can't let you do that."

"At this point I'm almost done with the window it's not like I am going to return the supplies. Look let me do this for you and some where down the road you will find a way to pay me back." Buffy looked at him and smiled.

"All I can say is thank you Mister Harris." Willow looked at Buffy biting her lip thinking.

"Buffy can I talk to you on the porch?" Buffy nodded and followed Willow out.

"What is up Will?"

"This is going to sound a little strange but what if there is some kind of spell going on here with Xander?" Buffy looked in to the house at Xander working.

"A spell?"

"Spike knows him from somewhere. You heard him ask him how he got back. Which implies that he has been here before."

"I guess I didn't really think of that but it does make sense."

"And it might make sense as to why you and Dawn feel that connection to him."

"Well how do we know? I mean is there a spell or something?"

"I'm going to have to go to the magic box but I'm going to see what I can find out."

"Well maybe we should keep him here. You know just in case to be safe." Willow looked at her friend with a hint of skepticism.

"Really? To keep him safe, it has nothing to do with the fact that you find him to be a major hottie?"

"Hey you go work on the magic stuff and I'll work on protecting Xander from anything dangerous." Willow rolled her eyes knowing what Buffy was up too. She walked down the steps humming as she made her way to the magic box and hopefully some of the answers they were looking for.


	5. Revelation

Willow walked in to the magic box.. It was a fairly slow day and there were no other customers in the store. She looked around for Anya but figured she was probably in the back office working on the bookkeeping.

It didn't really matter she knew where the book she needed was. She climbed up the ladder to the loft and started looking through the stacks for the book she needed. The store was quiet and peaceful. All that was about to change as Spike came in to the store yelling. Willow quickly slipped back in t o the stacks hiding in the shadows afraid of what was going down.

"Anyanka get your ASS out here right now." Spike continued yelling. "Get out here vengeance demon." Anyanka came from the back.

"What is the emergency? You need to calm down Spike. You know for a dark mysterious creature of the night you don't do subtle very well."

"Subtle isn't something we can afford right now. Your spell it isn't working." Willow stepped a little closer to hear but not enough to be seen. The blonde vampire was annoying Anya.

"What the hell is your problem Spike?"

"I just came from Buffy's and you know who was over there?"

"Let me guess. Buffy?"

"No you twit. Xander was there. Just like he never left. He was working on repairing the window."

"That's not possible. My spells don't fail."

"Then explain what the hell he is doing there." Anya put her hands on her head rubbing it trying to think. She closed her eyes and started to pace.

"The spell is still doing it's thing. I just." She bit her lip thinking. "Sometimes when you mess with fate. If you mess with something big fate doesn't like it. It will find a way to correct what has been done."

"Oh come on. Are you really going to tell me that fate has this big of a plan for Xander Harris."

"How else can you explain it? Spike we changed things and now fate is doing what ever they can to change it back."

"Fine we can handle this. We can do this. You just whip up another spell and"

"Right cause the first spell worked oh so well."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying another spell on top of this spell one it's not only stupid but its dangerous."

"Well Buffy is close to finding out and if she does it isn't going to end well for you or I."

"The last thing we need is a pissed off slayer." She sighed, "Look I'm not 100 percent okay with this but it may be our only solution."

"What solution would that be?"

"We have to kill Xander." Spike's eyes went wide at the sound of what she said.

"You can't be serious."

"You think I like this? I was going to marry that man once. This isn't easy for me but it's either him or us. You know Buffy will kill me once she learns the truth and I promise you that she'll carve a stake with your name on it. Besides I don't see what the big deal is. You have always hated Xander and I figured you would be doing cartwheels at the idea of him dead."

"Yeah I admit I don't share any love for Xander Harris it's just. I don't really kill anymore. I mean remember chip in my head. I'm not really capable of it."

"Yeah but you know vampires or demons who would do the right job for the right price."

"Yeah but."

"Spike there is no yeah but here. I know you want to see yourself as one of the good guys but we can't afford that luxury today. We need the scourge of Europe. We need William the Bloody." Spike shook his head looking at Anya.

"No other choice?" She just shook her head. "You are the worst Ex Girlfriend ever."

"GET IT DONE SPIKE"

"Yes mamm."

"And don't pick someone stupid. Last thing we need is someone who kills him and rats out to Buffy that we hired him."

"Give me some credit." Spike put his coat on and turned around thinking about what he and Anya had talked about. He wasn't sure if he had it in him to actually kill Xander. Even if he wasn't the one who would be doing the killing.

Will stood up in the book stacks. She no longer had the need to look for the book. What she just heard from Spike and Anya was confirmation enough. She also knew that Xander was in serious danger and needed to get back to the house to warn him. She kept hidden waiting for Anya to return to her office so that she could sneak out. Unfortunately Anya took the opportunity to straighten up the shop. Finally the phone rang and she went in to the office.

Willow used the opportunity to quickly but quiet shimmy down the ladder and out the front door. Once she was outside she ran all the way home. As she came up the front steps she saw the once smashed up window now looking finished and complete.

Willow burst through the front door. Xander was packing up his tools ready to go. Willow bent over holding her side and catching her breath.

"Whoa Will. You okay?" Buffy heard the front door slam closed and came in to the living room.

"Willow what is up." She put a finger up needing another second to catch her breath. She looked over at Xander then at the window. "Good job on the window?" She shook her head getting side tracked.

"Thanks Will." Buffy smiled at him.

"He just finished and I was going to feed him. I figured I owe him at least that much."

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"But I want t" Willow interrupted.

"You can't leave." Xander smiled and laughed.

"Okay fine. I will stay for dinner."

"That's not what I am saying." Buffy knew Willow had information and could tell by the look on her face it was something major.

"You found something out at the magic box?" Xander confused not sure what they were talking about. Willow just looked at him.

"Maybe you should sit." Buffy put her hands on her hips.

"You were able to do the spell?"

"I didn't have to. I was there for 2 minutes and Spike came in yelling for Anya. I was up looking at the books and they didn't know I was there." Buffy looked at her curiously.

"You heard something?" Willow nodded and started pacing.

"Spike told Anya that her spell wasn't working. He said that for everything they did that Xander ended up right at your place." Xander looked at her a little confused but not nearly as much as he should be.

"A spell?"

"Xander I know this is going to come as a shock but I'm a"

"Witch?"

"You knew?"

"Again something about this seems very familiar."

"Well I think I know why. None of this is real. It's all just an illusion." Buffy was starting to get it.

"Is this like that time Jonathan scrambled all our brains to think he was a super star?" Willow nodded at her.

"Yes but this time I think it's more like something to make us forget Xander and he has seemed to forget us." Xander just sat there taking it all in. The part of his brain that was logic and reason said they were crazy but his heart knew Willow was right. He sighed and put his hands over his face thinking.

"So is there a way we can fix this. Is there a way I can get my real memories back?"

"Anya was the one who did the spell." Buffy sighed knowing what that meant.

"Which would mean she is back to her Vengeance Demon ways."

"And I can't undo the spell. You are going to have get the charm or enchanted item she used and destroy it." Xander shook his head frustrated.

"Well it can't get any worse." Buffy looked at him angry.

"Never say that. It's the ultimate jinx. Saying it can't get any worse it pretty much a guarantee that things will get worse."

"I don't believe in that crap." Willow made a face looking at them.

"Uh Xander" He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"It's about to get worse." Buffy sighed shaking her head.

"Told ya."

"Spike and Anya were talking and they are worried about their little secret coming out. So they came up with their own plan. They are afraid that you are going to find out the truth." Buffy shook her head.

"Spike is a lot of things but he wouldn't' kill Xander. I mean one he couldn't cause of the chip in his head. More then that I mean Spike is no saint but he hasn't killed anyone since the chip."

"Which is why Anya told him it's time to hire it out." Buffy looked at Willow not wanting to believe Spike still had that inside him.

"He wouldn't?"

"Buffy he seemed reluctant but he left telling Anya that he would take care of it." Xander shook his head not sure what to say. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not going to be afraid of this Spike guy. He's not going to bully or intimidate me." Buffy sighed knowing where this was going.

"Look I get the whole Macho I walk alone act but you need help here you are potentially messing with something darker then you know. Till this whole mess is cleared up I want you staying here."

"Even if I agree to that. It still doesn't take care of these fake memories. I want my life back. My real life. I want to know what is real and what is fake." Buffy nodded at him.

"Trust me I want the truth just as much as you do but we have a process. First you let me talk to Spike and tell him that this whole killing you idea. It's done. Then maybe I can appeal to his sensibilities. The whole point to him killing you is so that this secret doesn't come out. Well it's to late now. The secret is out and killing you won't change anything." Willow nodded at her. It seemed to make sense.

"You go talk to Spike I can do some basic protection spells on the house so if anything does try to attack Xander."

"Guys I'm not weak I can handle this." Buffy shook her head.

"Listen Xander I can tell you aren't weak. Spike and Anya wanted you out of our lives. Now that had to be because you were something strong because you wee a force to be reckoned with. Now I promise you I will find a way to set all of this right. But you have to let me do this my way." Xander looked at her not happy about it but he knew he could trust her.

"Okay fine. For now we can do this your way." Buffy stood up going to the door getting her jacket. She turned back looking at Willow.

"First thing I'm going to do is find Spike. Willow I need you to start those protection spells. Xander you can make yourself at home. You can eat or watch tv or what ever you want. Just don't leave." Xander sighed not happy.

"Fine." She locked eyes with Xander.

"Promise me."

"I promise I won't leave." She smiled and walked to the door.

"Thank you Xander." Willow watched her go and sighed.

"Okay well I'm going to go get some stuff for the protection spell. You just relax."

Buffy stepped out the front door she immediately started towards Spike's crypt. She didn't want to believe Spike was capable of killing but she was also a realist. He didn't' earn the name William the Bloody with out cause She sighed and whispered to herself. "Come on Spike where are you?"


	6. ooops

Buffy walked in to Spike crypt it had a dark dankness to it that one would expect from a crypt. The current crypt he was calling home had a lower level that was subterranean. As Buffy walked in to the crypt her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. She scanned the room looking for any sign of the blonde vampire.

She heard footsteps coming from the steps down below. Spike looked at her a little surprised to see her. "I wasn't' expecting to see you tonight Slayer. You come to apologize about what happened at the house?"

"Spike what happens next is entirely up to you. I don't want to punch you I don't want to kick you. It's old and we've worked together long enough now that I shouldn't have to resort to it."

"Well that is clearly good but I still don't what the bloody hell this is all about."

"I know the truth Spike. I know about Xander and I know about Anya and the spell."

"I don't know what you are talking ab" Butfy interrupted not wanting to hear.

"STOP IT. I know. Respect me enough to not think I'm so incredibly stupid that I will swallow that load of crap."

"Well why are you here then? Come to stake me? Is this where we fight the big fight?"

"I'm not letting you off on this. What you did was wrong and I don't have forgiveness in me. If you want to try to maintain some shred of what we have worked towards. I need 2 things to happen. First you can get that stupid idea of murdering him out of your head."

"Buffy I wasn" Again she interrupted.

"I know you weren't going to. I know you were going to hire it out. I also know that something in you didn't want to."

"Buffy I've been thinking and I don't know if I would have gone through with it. I mean I'm not going to lie I thought about it but"

"I believe you Spike. I want to have faith in you. I want to believe."

"What's number 2?"

"Number 2 is I want this spell over. It's going to end. I want to know where the charm is that Anya used?"

"Most of the charms she enchants she keeps at her house locked up. But the one she used for Xander. She wants to keep it close. She's very protective and doesn't want anyone getting their hands on it."

"Where is it Spike?"

"It's the heart shaped locket she wears around her neck. She isn't going to give it up with out a fight."

"I hope it wont' come to that but you two have messed with people's lives. You have lied to us Spike. You made us believe in something that isn't real. Now I appreciate you coming clean but the damage you've done." She shook her head. "It's going to take time. If ever."

"Buffy I did it because."

"What? What can you say that you would expect this would be okay?"

"Buffy I love you. Don't you see I have moved heaven and earth to be with you?"

"And I told you a long time ago you need to get over this you need"

"It's not that easy." Buffy turned around. She had the information she needed and didn't need to hear anymore from Spike. She walked from the crypt angry.

"Make it that easy Spike." Spike walked to the door watching her walk away. He was hurt and angry and watched her storm off. He knew Anya was going to be pissed for giving her up as quick and easy as he did but at this point it didn't matter

Across town Anya was just settling down on her couch with a cup of hot chocolate and some late night tv. Vengeance wise it had been a very productive day. 2 scorned women found there way in to the magic box. So she figured she had earned a night off. Just as she sat down and got comfortable she realized she had left her cookies in the kitchen. She sighed standing up to get them she jumped back a little in shock to see Buffy standing behind her.

"Buffy." She swallowed the lump in her throat nervously. "You ever hear of knocking?" Anya walked past her trying to be casual. She made her way to the small tea plate picking up the two cookies.

"I know the truth Anya. The whole truth. I want this over with. This needs to end tonight." Anya hand shook a little. She was angry but also regretful. The place she had gone and the things she had done they weren't as fun as they once were.

"Buffy you don't know what I've been through. You don't' know the truth."

"Maybe because you took the truth from us. You shifted it and changed it so that." Anya tossed down the plate angry and hurt. The cookies rolled on the floor as the plate shattered.

"I love him. You don't get it. Even now. Even after all he's done and I can't kick this feeling. Do you know how nauseating it is to be in love with someone that you want to kill?"

"Actually I do." Buffy could see that maybe this wasn't the place for violence. Maybe simple logic could break through to her.

"Anya I don't know why you did what you did. You are hurting and you are angry but now it's time to put all of this to a close."

"It's not that simple Buffy. I did something that." She closed her eyes regretful. "It might be too late."

"Anya what did you do?"

"I knew Spike wouldn't have it in him. I have so much anger and I just wanted it done so I found someone."

"You hired someone to kill him?" She grabbed Anya by the shoulders looking at her. "When is it going to happen." Anya who now had tear trails running down her face.

"They promised me it would be done by the end of the night." Buffy sighed knowing she had to get back to the house.

"I will deal with this. For now though I want the charm." Buffy put out her hand looking her in the eyes. Anya could tell Buffy was ready to fight if it came to it and she didn't have it in her. Anya just reached behind her taking off the locket and put it in Buffy's hand.

"You win. You always win." There was sadness to her tone. "Even when something isn't yours. You win it and make it yours." Buffy had no clue what she meant but jammed the locket in to her pocket and took off running out the door to her place.

Anya watched Buffy leave. She knew then and there that Sunnydale was no longer her home. She couldn't bear to see the people she once called friends. Then there was the prospect of Xander. She was still so angry but the idea of seeing him after what she had done. The look of disappointment he would cast upon her.

Then there was the romantic prospect that would linger once Xander and Buffy had their rightful memories. It was just too painful. She walked to the window and watched Buffy running. She still had anger at Xander but hoped Buffy wasn't too late. She knew blood on her hands would do nothing to take away her pain.


	7. Conclusion

As Buffy arrived at the front of her house the show had already begun. It was a demon breed she had never seen before. She wasn't sure of its name but it looked intimidating. It stood 8 foot tall and had metal shards sticking out of his shoulders. A mask hid his face and his body was a sickly combination of purple and blue.

The creature stood on the sidewalk unable to get past the gate. An invisible barrier stood between him and the house. He used his strength pounding the unseen wall. When his fists didn't work he stepped back and ran at the field as fast as he could. He charged like a football player trying to take more of the field.

Buffy sighed knowing the magic was doing its thing. "Don't bother. You see I have a pretty strong witch working the mojo for me." He turned around hearing Buffy and angry he spun around.

"Slayer" Buffy suddenly regretted engaging. She only had a wooden stake and going against this thing was probably going to take more then that.

"So you do speak English. That is a relief. You don't know how many demons I fight that I can't understand a thing they are saying," Truth be told she wasn't 100 percent happy with the situation. She only had a small wooden stake and it was going to take more then that for the beast that lay before her. Sure enough though it charged at her swinging it arms fast and wild. The thing looked like it could throw a car but it was slow and from what she could tell not very bright. She rolled to the let and right avoiding every punch and managed to counter with a decent kick but it was like kicking a wall.

"Wow that had virtually no effect." She laughed a little nervous. "Okay maybe we should start over? Hi I'm Buffy. I' like shoes and shopping and figure skating. You?" The demon charged her again not ready to give up the attack.

"Your blood."

"Okay well I don't think we are going to be friends." Buffy jumped over doing a flip and standing on her feet. She delivered spinning roundhouse kick hoping to take him down but unfortunately he caught her foot mid kick. "Oh Crap." She knew pain was coming. The Demon pulled her in to his vice grip arms and started squeezing. It felt like he was taking the last of the air out of her. She punched his head, which only caused the beast to smile.

Buffy could feel her strength about to go and knew something had to be done quickly. Suddenly the monsters eyes went wide in a combination of shock and pain. Buffy looked on confused why suddenly he dropped her. The answer became clear as he fell to his knees. Standing behind him was Xander and he just buried an axe deep in to the creature.

As the creature fell weak and wounded Xander placed one foot on his back shoulder using his body as leverage and hoisted the axe out. The creature tried to turn around to get a look at the face of the man who hurt him but Xander never gave him the chance. One more swing of the axe and his head rolled off his shoulders and across the lawn.

Buffy still on her butt from where the demon dropped her looked up at Xander. She was angry and relieved and impressed all at once. Xander walked to her offering his hand to her pulling her up off the ground. "I thought I told you to stay in the house."

"How about gee thank you for saving my life."

"Hey I had that thing right where I wanted him."

"So your master plan was to let him hug you to death?"

"I was lulling him in to a false sense of security"

"Are you always this big a pain in the ass?" Buffy sighed took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Okay fine I will say it. You did good. Thank you. You really saved my butt." Buffy brushed the dust off of her she picked up from being dropped on the ground. Xander smiled.

"That must have killed you to say."

"You have no idea." She turned walking through the front door. Xander followed her glad they were both okay.

"So what is the status?" Willow came to both of them greeting them as they walked in. Buffy sighed looked both of them.

"Anya hired that thing that was trying to get in." Willow looked at her a little shocked.

"Wow I never would have thought." Buffy shook her head.

"I know it doesn't count for much but she seemed regretful." Xander had a look of anger on his face.

"Well I hope she has a regret or two. I'm not sure who this but what the hell did I do to her to deserve this? She makes me forget everything and then she sends that thing to kill me." Willow knew she needed to stay focused.

"Buffy were you able to." She knew exactly what Willow was going to ask. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the heart shaped locket dangling it for all to see.

"This is what you are looking for I believe." Willow smiled taking it from Buffy. She looked at it examining it. Xander watched intently

"What do you think? Can you undo the damage?"

"It should be fairly simple." Xander looked at her a little nervous but nodded.

"Good. This should make everything right. ." Buffy could tell something was bothering him.

"Xander you okay?"

"Just nervous I mean I am sure that knowing the truth it will be better but I'm afraid. I mean what if it's a truth that I don't like. What if I find out the truth and it turns out I'm an asshole?"

"I've only known you a short time and I don't think you could be an asshole but if you are apprehensive about this we don't have to do it."

"No. I can't live my life as a lie. I need to know the truth. I need to know who I am." With that Willow went up the stairs and grabbed a few of the basics she needed to undo the spell.

Xander sat on Buffy's couch across from her in the quiet. Everything that was to be said had been said. Buffy smiled hopeful. Unlike Xander she had no fear or apprehension. She could tell that the man who sat before her was good. Nothing Anya or anyone else could do would change that.

"Buffy I want you to know that no matter what I find out I hope that I can have a place some where in your life."

"I'd like that also." An hour had passed and Willow came down stairs with her magical supplies She broke the silence. "I'm ready if you are." Xander didn't say anything instead he just nodded.

With that Willow burned some sage sprinkied something that smelled like a dead fish that lived in a sewage pond and recited a few words of simple latin. The spell was really quite small but effective.

A wave of energy flowed out covering not just the house but the town. Anyone who had any contact with Xander now remembered history the way it was not just a made up version.

The feeling was like remembering an old tv show but it was like 500 old tv shows all crammed in to there head at once. The three of them sat there a little stunned as it flooded back.

Xander stood up and looked at Willow then at Buffy. He was thinking exactly what they were cause all at once they charged him hugging him. The three of them could feel the tears welling up in their eyes. Xander closed his eyes.

"Oh God I was so lost with out you guys." Buffy just held him tight burying her face in to his shoulder.

"I can't lose you ever again. I won't" Willow looked up at him.

"I'm glad you are back." Xander nodded and smiled.

"Glad to be back. Back where I belong." Willow was the first to break the embrace.

"I can't believe Anya would do this. I mean she was your fiancé and now it's just." Buffy knew why she did it she sighed and looked at Xander.

"I think I know why she did it." Buffy pulled back from Xander. "Spike caught us Xander." Willow looked on confused.

"Caught you doing what?" Xander knew it was time and figured he'd be the one to take any heat if any was to be given.

"Buffy and I have kind of been secretly seeing each other sort of." Willow looked at Buffy then at Xander.

"What does sort of mean?"

"Well I couldn't date Buffy opening cause I just ended an engagement. We both thought it would be best to give Anya time to heal." Buffy then took over.

"So it was little stuff like he'd steal a kiss when no one was around. We'd hold hand when people weren't watching. Well Xander came over for one of those moments and Spike was in the basement. We didn't know about it and he saw and heard everything." The light bulb went off over his head as Xander connected the dots.

"And Spike told Anya and then from there it was all vengeance." Willow looked on a little shocked.

"I don't know if it's because my brain is flooded with all the old Xander info that was suddenly crammed back in my head but all I can say is wow. This is kind of intense." Xander smiled at Willow a little nervous.

"Intense but you are happy for us right?" Willow blinked trying to absorb it all.

"Oh yea sure. I'm happy. I mean you are happy and Buffy is happy. It's just going to take some time to get used to." Buffy nodded.

"About that we aren't in this place yet where Xander or I have decided to tell everyone. Willow we trust you but." Willow put up her hands.

"It's completely your call when or if you decide to go public. That being said I think I'm going to let you two talk." Xander nodded and gave Will one last hug.

"Thanks again."

"Life is not the same with out you Xander." Willow smiled and headed up stairs to her bedroom. Buffy went back to the couch a tired look on her face.

"All I can say is wow." Xander smiled plopping next to her.

"I see your wow and raise you a zoinks." Buffy smiled and took his hand just wanting some contact with him.

"When you were gone from my life I didn't laugh or have nearly as much fun."

"Buffy you guys are my family and to suddenly lose that." He shook his head. "I've been in some dark places but I don't think I could live that as my life."

"You know what is amazing? If that window hadn't broke, if I had chose any other carpenter then I'd never of gotten you back." Xander shook his head.

"I don't believe that. I know in this world and any other I will always find my way back to you Buffy Summers. No ex fiancé vengeance demon or dye job vampire is going to keep me from you." Buffy looked at Xander and she smiled again. It was her first real smile in a while.

"Xander Harris I love you."

"And I love you Buffy Summers." He leaned over to her and kissed her again. It was soft and tender and more amazing then the first time he kissed her. She kissed back with everything she had. Finally the kiss ended and she pulled away.

"Wow." Xander nodded in agreement.

"Big Wow."

"You know Xander even before I knew anything was going on with the spell I was trying to figure out a way to ask you out." Xander laughed a little.

"Well if I have to I will find a way to make you fall in love with me every day." Buffy stood up and pulled Xander with her. He was about to follow her but heard the front door fling open.

What happened next was a flurry of teenage girl flying at him and tackling him to the floor hugging him. Dawn hugged him as tight as she could.

"Oh God Xander I can't believe I forgot you." He just chuckled holding her.

"It's good to see you too Dawn."


	8. Epilogue

A few days had passed and life was starting to get back to normal for Xander. He was beyond pissed at Anya but Willow and Buffy convinced him that he should take time and think about what he wanted to say try to clear his head of emotion.

So a week later when he arrived at her apartment he was a little surprised to see 2 men in jumpsuits carrying out furniture. The patch on the jumpsuit was from Sunnydale Moving Co. Xander walked in looking around for Anya but she was nowhere to be found. Xander finally stopped and asked the mover.

"Hey the lady that lived here do you know where she is?' The fat balding man took a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed his forehead.

"Sorry pal no idea."

"Well where are you taking the furniture?"

"Not supposed to say. " Xander pulled out his wallet and handed him a 20. The man took the 20 and smiled. "A storage unit. The one next to the mall." Xander sighed a little frustrated.

If he would ever get a chance to confront Anya on what she did to him it would have to come another day. The balding man could see the look of anguish on Xander's face.

"Look if it helps she left some things that she wanted me to get rid of. I don't know if you want them." He picked up a small cardboard box and handed it too him. Inside the box were a few small knick-knacks. They were mostly things Xander had gotten her in there time together.

He then picked up a photo. It was of them at a happier time. They were both smiling and laughing The people in that photo were optimistic and hopeful for their future. Xander smiled and ran his finger over Anya's face as he touched the photo.

The mover stood behind him and could see the picture probably had some kind of emotional connection. "So what do you say? You want that stuff?"

Xander put the photo in the box dropping it coldly. "No thanks. On ward forward I say." He turned walking out of the apartment putting Anya out of his mind.

Across town Spike sat in his crypt. He hadn't seen Buffy or Xander. Mostly because he was avoiding them but it didn't hurt that they were avoiding him as well. Spike still yearned for Buffy. Some where deep inside her there was a part of him that spoke to her.

He knew she had to love him on some level even if she didn't want to admit it. In retrospect going to Anya did more harm then good. If he wanted to truly be the destructive force to the relationship Buffy and Xander had then he'd have to do things his way.

For Buffy the Nerd Trio had started up their activities again and they had been keeping her busy. It was funny how things could come full circle. If the Nerds had done anything they gave Buffy an excuse. She hated Spike for what he did but wasn't sure if she could kill him for it.

So when Xander pressed her telling her it was time to end Spike she was happy the Trio had given her a built in excuse. "I need to deal with them first then we can take care of Spike."

Xander was back with the woman he loved and the situation might not have been perfect but it had hope. Willow was really the only one besides Spike and Anya who knew anything was going on with them. Both Buffy and Xander walked with a stride of confidence knowing that magic or vengeance or vampires could do what they needed but they would always find their way back to each other.

(I know it has been a while since I've updated this story but as I've said before I hate to publish until I am done. So this is it for the middle part of Trilogy. I will focus on getting Part 3 written shortly I hope you enjoy it and thank you for your patience)


End file.
